Choose You
by warri0r
Summary: After bumping into her after a match, he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off her. He found her amazing, and magical. Her boyfriend has a different opinion on the matter. Sheamus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own, don't sue :)**

* * *

><p>Sheamus limped back from the ring after his match with Wade Barrett, when he bumped into a woman. She had wavy, coffee coloured hair. She turned around, smiling. Her blue eyes beaming. She had an amazing athletic figure.<p>

"Sorry," She smiled, as she stepped out of his way. Sheamus looked at her. She was wearing wet look black leggings, and a pink tank top, which was longer than usual. She wore leopard print platform heels. She had a star necklace on, and a zip bracelet.

He returned the smile. "Don't be, was my fault." He smiled again, as he began to limp away, but his knee gave in, and he fell. She bent down, and helped him up.

"You want some help?" She smiled again, and helped him up. She placed his arm over her shoulder, and she helped him walk down to the first aid, where they gave him a ice-pack.

"Thanks," Sheamus smiled. "I don't think I caught your name?" He watched her look at the clock.

"Tune in to find out." She smiled, as she walked out of the first aid room, and went straight for the ring.

Sheamus used the remote to tune in to the broadcast, and saw Natalya and Beth in a tag-team match against Kelly Kelly & Eve. Beth picked up the win, and Natalya grabbed a microphone.

"In our attempt, to be Divas of Doom, we've recruited a new member!" She laughed, and Beth took the microphone.

"Roxanne!" They said in unison, and a remixed version of 'I Know You Want Me' by Pitbull blasted through the speakers, and out she walked. Sheamus smiled. She played heel so well. She got into the ring, and raised both of their arms in victory, and encouraged the beat down on Eve and Kelly. She smiled evilly, as the trio walked to the back to Roxanne's music.

"That was so good for your first night," Natalya smiled. "Drinks later?"

"Of course, I'll meet you there. I need to check on someone," She smiled, and walked off to the first aid, where she saw Sheamus just taking off the ice-pack.

"Roxanne, huh? Suits you perfectly." He spoke, without even looking up at her.

She laughed, "Maybe on screen. My real name's Alexandria Faith, actually." She looked at his knee. "How's your knee? Done falling for me yet?" She giggled to herself.

He laughed. "You're quick, I like that. You coming out for drinks?" She nodded, "With Divas Of Doom?"

"Apparently, aren't they all going?" She asked. Sheamus nodded. "Well, then I need to go find a pretty dress and live up to my party girl reputation." She winked and turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Sheamus rocked up to the club that everyone else was attending, and he didn't see Roxy there. He went to the bar, and ordered two beers, when he heard cheers from some guys. He turned his head, and saw Roxy walk through the entrance. She wore a strapless black dress, which was short. She wore aquamarine suede platform pumps. She held a shiny black clutch with a big bow on the top. She walked over to the bar, and sat down. Sheamus smiled, and was just about to walk over and talk to her, but she received a call, and walked outside to take it. He turned back around to finish his second beer, but he turned around and she wasn't there.

He looked up, and he saw two girls, staring at him, flirting. "Hey there, sexy." They both said, seductively. One had long blonde hair, and was wearing a one sided black dress with a mesh sleeve. She wore nude platform pumps. The other was a brunette, who had shoulder length hair. She wore a one sided red dress, and black ankle boot pumps. The two were linking arms, and were smiling seductively, still. He looked around, and saw Roxy dancing with Beth and Natalya. He smiled to himself, when he felt a strong tap on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own, don't sue :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sheamus turned around, and saw Christian standing there. He did a hand motion to shoo the women away, and Sheamus scrunched up his face. "What's your problem?"

"My problem, is the way you're lookin' at my lady." He smiled, and called Roxy over. She looked uncomfortable, the moment she reached them. "Tell him you're my lady."

"I'm not your lady, Christian." She looked at him. "I'm done." She turned on her heel to walk out, but Christian grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't, bitch." He growled in her face. She pulled herself away, and Sheamus got between the two. "Get out of my way, Ginger."

"No. She said it's over, so leave her the fuck alone." Sheamus turned to walk away, when Christian yelled that he was going to beat his ass. Sheamus shrugged, and caught up to Roxy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he held her waist, gently. "I'll take you back to the hotel." The two got into a cab, and went to the hotel. Sheamus paid the man, while Roxy stumbled inside the hotel. Sheamus reached her, and followed her into the bar, where she sat in silence, downing shots of tequila.

She began to sook softly, as Sheamus held her. She tried to stand up, but she almost fell over. Sheamus held her side tightly, and helped her go to the elevator, to reach her hotel room.

"What'd I do wrong?" She asked, as she opened her hotel door drunkenly, and almost fell flat on her face. Sheamus picked her up bridal style, and laid her on the bed. "Why do I always get the assholes?"

"You don't, sweetie." He mumbled, as he took off her shoes, and put the duvet over her.

"So I turn them into assholes?" She asked, turned over onto her side.

"No. They're only acting nice to win your heart, then once they have it, they become assholes." Sheamus kissed her forehead.

Sheamus laid down next to her,and she eventually fell asleep, laying on his chest.

Roxy woke up with a massive headache, and still in the dress she wore out the night earlier. She rolled over, and saw Sheamus folding clothes, and fixing the hotel room. He sat down next to her, once he noticed she was awake. He handed her some asprin and water. Once she'd taken that, he told her to have a shower, and she chose some clothes, before going in for one.

She walked out 20 minutes later with her hair in a loose bun, a loose leopard print top, and skinny jeans. She slipped her feet into black heels. She embraced Sheamus in a big hug.

"Thank you for looking after me." She kissed his cheek. She checked her bag, and zipped up her suitcase.

"You're welcome. Did you want to road trip with me?" He smiled, as he held his arms open again. She giggled, like she was 10. She nodded, shyly, as she ran at him, and he embraced her, and spun her around, both falling on the bed. She hit him, jokingly, and stood up. He laughed at her, and grabbed their suitcases, and headed down to the lobby to check out.

"You aren't gonna force me to listen to your iPod on shuffle, are you?" Roxy whined. "Don't do itttttt!"

Sheamus laughed, as he pulled into the Arena car park. "Looks like you don't have to any more." He smiled, as he got out of the car, and opened the boot, and turned around to see Christian standing there.

"Back off." Sheamus stated. "Now."

"Why, so you can continue to try and steal my girl? Stay the night with her too?" He growled.

"I am not your fucking girl." Roxy spoke, standing next to Sheamus. "And he looked after me, thank you. Not you. If you were a good boyfriend, you would have been there. You would have accepted that me and Sheamus are friends. You don't accept anyone being my fucking friend. Get the fuck over yourself, or I'll kick your ass myself." She slapped him, grabbed her suitcase, and walked into the arena, and Sheamus followed soon after.

"What's wrong, honey?" A voice asked, as Roxy walked into a unfamiliar locker room. "What's made you cry?"

Sheamus was waiting in the locker room, for Roxy to walk in, and get ready, but after 10 minutes, she never did. He went to look for her, and overheard her voice.

"I know I shouldn't, but I do." She mumbled, and walked out of the locker room, already dressed. She saw Sheamus sitting on a box. She swallowed, nervously.

"You okay?" Sheamus looked up and saw he in a 'N. 9' Wildfox top, with short shorts, a leopard ankle boots. He sighed. "or not. What's wrong?" She reached for his hand, which he jerked away. She watched it happen, and felt her own heart slightly break.

"You're still in love with Christian. I can't deal with this." He sighed, and wandered off, towards the curtains, when Roxy ran after him.

"You think what I said was about Christian?" She spat. "You think, that after everything.. I was speaking about Christian?" She slapped him, and walked out to the ring, with a fake smile plastered on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't own, don't sue :{D_

**Chapter 3**

"May I introduce, from Dublin Ireland, coming in at 300 pounds, Sheamus." Sheamus walked out to his music, with a amazing reaction from the crowd. He got into the ring, and started to talk to Roxy.

"We need to talk." Sheamus spoke, as he stood in front of her. "About what you said."

"Who cares any more. Clearly you don't." She rolled her eyes, as she introduced Justin Gabriel. Justin Gabriel came out to a good ovation too. Sheamus ran his mouth about Christian, and Wade Barrett, before the match up.

* * *

><p>Christian hit Roxy by accident after Sheamus ducked, smacking her into the steel steps. Sheamus' face went red with rage, and Christian ran so quickly, he fell. Sheamus ran over, stood him up, and brogue kicked him so hard, everyone thought that teeth flew out. He went back to Roxy, who was laying in Justin Gabriel's arms. Sheamus picked her up out of Justin's arms, and the two went with her to First Aid.<p>

"You alright with her?" Justin asked. Sheamus nodded, as she was still out of it while cradled in his arms.

Justin walked out of the room, and William Regal walked in. "Let her go." He ordered.

"Why?" Sheamus asked, confused. "What's going on that I don't know about?" He moved slightly, and she groaned, in pain.

"When she wants to tell you, she will. Until then, I suggest leaving her alone, considering all you've done is cause my daughter agony!"

"Agony? What the hell are you on about fella?" Sheamus raised his voice. "I've done nothing but look after her!"

"Yet, she's mad about you, she's put up with Christian's threatening ways to make sure you're safe! Anything she's done during the week, is to keep you out of Christian's wrath. He's an abusive man, and he would probably kill you." William sighed. He walked over to Roxanne, stroking her hair. "You see these bruises? That was him. You see how she has her fingers taped? That was him. You see the cuts on her stomach? That was him. He hurts her, and I can't do anything about it, because she told me that she knows what she's doing. She's protecting you, and you're hurting her. So until you know what you want, leave her alone. She doesn't deserve any of this." He growled.

Sheamus nodded. He put her down on the bench, and walked out. William stayed with her until she shooed him out. She walked out of the first aid, and walked back to her locker room, where Sheamus was sitting out the front of.

"Move." She growled. He moved. She opened the room up, and saw flowers in a vase, and a few candles. She knew he meant well, but the anger she had inside wasn't going to disappear quickly.

"Get fucked." She blew the candles out, and threw the flowers in the trash. Sheamus watched. He knew how she felt. She was scared, upset, angry. All at the same time.

"I know why you're doing this," He sighed, as he held her shoulders. She turned her head away from him. "You're trying to protect me. But sweet-heart, I'm 6'4. You're 5'6. I should be protecting you, and you know it. I'm supposed to protect you from him. For every time he's hurt " She sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't do this." She sighed again, and he let go of her. She fell onto the couch, and began to cry. Sheamus went and sat right next to her, and she let him comfort her. She cried into his shoulder, until a knock on the door made them part. Roxanne got up, and opened the doors while wiping her eyes. She saw Christian standing there. She backed up, before bumping into Sheamus, who got up to see who it was. Christian glared at him.

"There's a fight next week, _fella_, you, versus me, for her." Christian laughed like a villian, and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

The tension towards the Christian vs Sheamus match was almost unbearable. Christian continued to remark, and make things a lot worse than they possibly could become. Sheamus attempted to shield Roxy from the minions that he had running around, but he couldn't be there twenty four seven.

Roxy was done preparing herself for the match, as she was going to be sitting next to Lawler and Cole during the match for commentary. She gave herself one last look over, and smiled. She wore extremely skinny blue jeans, which obviously showed her legs and her bum amazingly, and made them look fabulous - even more so than usual. She wore a white top that said "Next Best Thing" in thick black bold print. She sat down on the chair to tighten her black spiked Jeffrey Campbell litas. She stood back up, and tousled her hair one last time, before heading to go find Sheamus. She closed the door, and began to walk down the hallway. She passed the catering, and no sign of him. She was so confused. He was meant to be there. She walked to the ramp area, looking for him. She tapped a stage hand.

"Have you seen Sheamus?" The stagehand shook his head.

"Your music is about to hit, so get ready." The stagehand spoke to her, as he cued her music.

"I'm not going without him." Roxy spoke defensively. Honestly, she was afraid. She knew she was and she knew everyone knew as well.

"You're going to have to," He spoke apologetically. Few seconds later, her theme-song hit, and she was being introduced by Justin Roberts. She made a frustrated sound before putting her performance face on, and walked out through the curtains. She was well received until Christian's song hit mid entrance. She turned around, to see Christian standing on the top of the ramp. Her face became horrified, as she ran as fast as she could in 5" heels. As Christian followed her - obviously not very fast, She ran to the announcers table - like it was a safe zone. Christian laughed. As he walked over, he received a spear from a hiding Sheamus, who never had intentions on being found by Roxy.

She let out a relieved sigh, as Sheamus slammed him into the barriers. The bell hadn't been rung - so whatever happened, happened. He rolled him into the ring before walking over to Roxy.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered to her, before kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to get you for that." She smiled at him, before shooing him off to the ring.

The bell rang, and the match had begun.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Christian yelled, as Sheamus picked Roxy up in his arms in celebration. "NO! That's MY girl!" He stomped his feet continuously, showing the anger on his face.<p>

Roxy laughed aloud. "Christian, I was NEVER your girl!" Christian became more furious than he was earlier. He rolled out of the ring, and Sheamus put Roxy down, before Brogue Kicking Christian for the third time that night. Roxy waved, as the two walked back, hands linked, raising Sheamus' arms in victory. The two begun their walk back in silence, just holding hands.

"So, dinner?" Sheamus winked at her, as she hit his arm. "I'll take that as a yes," He laughed as he kissed her forehead again.

"You're lucky your cute. And that you have an incredibly sexy accent." She grumbled at him as they walked towards Sheamus' dressing room.

"Doesn't me being all sweaty fighting over you help? At least a little?" He flirted, with his amazing smile.

"Shut up and shower." She scrunched her face up and pushed him a little. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and saw she had a few missed calls - all of which left voice mails. She listened to them. One was her mother, another was her older brother, and one was from a voice she didn't recognise. She shrugged it off, and a few minutes later, Sheamus emerged from the shower room with jeans on, minus his shirt - not that Roxy was complaining.

"What'd you want to grab to eat?" Sheamus asked as he rubbed his hair with a towel.

"I'm not too fussed," She mumbled, focused on a text message that just came through.

"What's taking up your focus that isn't me topless?" He joked, as she turned the screen to him. It was a blocked number, telling Roxy that he knew what hotel she was in, the room. She sighed, as Sheamus took the phone.

"I guess I know where you're staying tonight," He smiled. "Don't fuss, babygirl."

"I can't not fuss." She sighed.

"I think you need a night in with movies." He smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be fine. Do you really think anyone will try and mess with me, and my two friends?" He pulled away, and flexed his arm muscles.

Roxy smiled, and hoped, for the both of their sakes, that he was right for once.


	5. Chapter 5

"We are not watching The Notebook again." Sheamus sighed, as he wrapped his arms around Roxy who was sitting between his legs with her back against him. "Not happening."

Roxy smiled to herself as she grabbed the remote and scrolled through the movies that were on offer."But I want to watch it again," Roxy sulked mockingly. "Fine. I'll compromise. If we watch PS I Love You, would you totally hate me?"

"Na, I don't think I could do that." He smiled and squeezed her. "Just because Gerard Butler speaks with an Irish accent doesn't mean I'll be jealous" Roxy giggled as she pressed play. Sheamus picked up the bowl of popcorn that he had next to him, and put it in front of Roxy who began to pick at it, handfuls at a time. She smiled up at him with popcorn in her mouth. Sheamus laughed.

"Do you know all the words?" She smiled when Sheamus nodded. "So you're going to be repeating them word for word?"

"I don't think I can remember… It's been a while" He lied. He'd only recently watched it. His mother and sister had raved about it, and suggested he watched it to 'get the ladies'. He smiled as she laughed.

The movie began to start, and as it did, he noticed that Roxy began to slowly fall asleep. Almost as if she were a child, he waited until she was in a deep enough sleep so he could move her. He picked her up bridal style, and tucked her into the bed opposite him. He kissed her forehead, and turned the film off, and put the popcorn away. He went into the bathroom when he heard snoring. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth, so he walked out while still brushing. He saw Roxy snoring slightly on her back, dead to the world.

* * *

><p>He woke up feeling a body next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Roxy curled up into him. He heard knocking on the hotel room door. He looked at his phone. 7am. He yawned as he got up out of bed to see who was at the door. He had to rub his eyes to make sure that he was seeing things correctly.<p>

**Sorry that it's so short - I needed to get something out there. **


End file.
